Monster Hunter Stories Ride On: Rex's Adventures
by pokemonking0924
Summary: This is a story of Rex's journey with his friends and monsties to help those in need and keep the balance of nature stable. This Story follows the events of the Monster Hunter Stories anime along with the 3DS game. Rated T for some language and death. Reviews appreciated. OC/OC. The Monster Hunter franchise is owned by Capcom. I just own the OC's in this story. (Up for adoption!)
1. Intro

_"Long ago, in ancient times…_  
 _There were those who awakened a hidden power…_  
 _To open their hearts and befriend the monsters of the world._  
 _They Called them…_  
 _Riders._  
 _Those who form bonds with monsters."_

 _-_ Cheif Omna

Monster Hunter Stories Ride On: Rex's Adventures

* * *

 **A/N: Soon we will dive into the adventures of Rex as he travels with Lute and the others**

 **Next Chapter we will introduce Rex along with his female best friend/secret crush**


	2. Chapter 1 Hakum Village

**A/N: welcome to the first official chapter of the story where we'll meet our hero**

 **Let me know what you think as this is my fist story, please leave a review and let me know your thoughts**

 **Also just to let you know the into last chapter is what** **Hakum Village's Chief** **said during the opening scene of the 3DS game**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Hakum Village**

It was a warm afternoon in the village high in the mountains. The village itself was build near the cliffs with many levels connected by paths and bridges. There was a pleasant mountain breeze that turned the windmills blades that looked like dragon wings. Walking down to the market with a list in hand I said a few hellos to the stand owners making my way to the fresh produce.

Oh were are my manners my name is Rex. I'm 13 years old with spiky brown hair (styled similar to Natsu from Fairy Tail) and green eyes. I'm wearing a long sleeve green shirt, dark blue pants, leather boots, finger less leather gloves, and a black vest. If I had to describe myself I would say determined, while others say I'm a bit suborn. My dream is to become a great rider like my mom and dad. Although my dad died when I was really little so I don't really remember him, but many people told me that I'm just like him when he was my age.

Anyway soon I made it to the produce stand and working along side her mother was my best friend. Her name is Akane and she's the same age as me. She has pink hair in a high pony tail with two bangs framing her face, crystal clear blue eyes, and a beauty mark near the bottom of her right eye. Akane's wearing purple dress (similar to Mil's), white pants, and sandals. Her mother Mira looked liked an older version of Akane, but she was wearing brown pants, a yellow long sleeve shirt, and her hair was let down and curly.

"Good afternoon Akane and Miss Mira" I said cheerfully.

"Hey Rex, what are you doing here shouldn't you be in class with the other trainees?" Said Akane slightly confused.

"Well my mom needed my help with a few things around the house and taking care of her Monsties" I replied. "Besides she got the okay from Dan today, plus she was been teaching me a few rider tips. Not to mention your not inc lass either".

"Well my dad is out today trying to get some good deals on new vegetables today and my mom needed my help today." Akane said with a slight blush that I found cute. "Right mom?".

"Thats correct honey, and I must say Rex that both you mother and myself are really lucky to have such responsible children" Miss Mira said with a bright smile. Both Akane and I blushed at her statement.

"Mom please don't say things like that in public it's a bit embarrassing" Pleaded Akane.

"Relax sweetie I'm just stating whats true. Anyway are you both looking forward to tomorrow its a big day?" Said Miss Mira.

"Of course we are we're going to start to become riders and get our first monsties. Right Akane?" I said excitedly.

"Yeah I'm really looking forward to it I hope I get a cute one." Said Akane just as excited as I am.

"Anyway Rex what can I get you today?" Asked Miss Mira.

I bushed slightly. Due to the conversation I almost forgot to get the groceries for dinner. "Can you please get me the things on this list?" I asked embarrassed while handing her the list.

She looked at the list then said. "No problem just give me a few minutes to grab what you need from the back". Then she left me and Akane alone.

"So Rex did you hear how Lute, Cheval, Lilia, and Navirou got lost in the Forbidden land?" Asked Akane slightly concerned.

"Yeah that has been going around the village quickly. I also heard that they were in search of monster eggs." I replied

"Really? But doesn't the village hand out eggs to rider candidates tomorrow, why would they look for an egg?" Akane asked.

"Maybe they wanted to find their first monstie eggs themselves. That way it would be even more special for them during tomorrows ceremony" I replied. "Hopefully Dan and the other riders will get them back home safely".

"I have to agree with you Rex. Hopefully they'll all come home safe and sound" Said Miss Mira with a bag filled with lettuce and all sorts of veggies. Her sudden reappearance startled both me and Akane.

"Mom please don't suprise us like that!" Yelled Akane. Then she sanded me my groceries and I payed her. "Thanks for shopping Rex come back soon. I'll see you tomorrow and here's hoping we get some cool monsties".

"Yeah I can't wait for tomorrow, but until the have a good night you two" I said with a big grin before heading back home.

* * *

Later at night my mom Amy and I were enjoying our dinner of green pepper steak. One of my favorite dishes to celebrate me becoming a rider tomorrow. As for my mom her name is Sarah, she has brown eyes and short shoulder length brown hair. She's currently wearing blue pants, brown floral shirt, and a slightly stained white apron. Not to mention a Hakum Village kinship stone strapped to the back of her left hand like all riders.

"Mom your cooking has to be one of the best in the whole village" I said before taking a quick bite. "The only one you could match you cooking is probably Cheval's mom".

"Thanks sweetie that's kind of you to say" My mom said.

You know the two of you need to have a contest or something to see who is the best cook in the village" I said jokingly.

"Who knows maybe someday?"

"Yeah that's definitely something to look forward to" I said. "By the way have you heard how Lute's group went into the Forbidden land in the forest in search of monstie eggs?"

Actually one of the neighbors told me earlier. After hearing about it I was planning on joining the search on my Gypceros from the air. But, by the time I was ready to leave to help Dan had already returned."

"Well at least they're alright minus the letchure they''l be getting from Dan" I said. So did Lute, Cheval, or Lilia manage to get an egg?"

"Actually your friend Lute not only found an egg, he hatched it without a kinship stone."

"Wow I didn't know that was possible. At least he has a monstie for tomorrow" I said. "So what monstie ended up hatching?" I asked before taking a sip of my water.

"Thats even more surprising. He ended up hatching a Rathalos!" My mom said both excited and slightly surprised.

I was so shocked from hearing that I ended up almost chocking on my water. Unfortunately I ended up doing a spit take into my mothers face. "What?!" I almost screamed looking at my moms unamused soaked face.

"You don't actually mean an actual Rathalos the king of the skies do you?" I said with a look of disbelief on my face.

After wiping off her face my mom said. "That exactly what it is and I even got a glimpse of it myself. Your friend is certainly a lucky one to get such a rare partner".

"But the main question is know can he control this monstie?" I asked worriedly. "I know he has a good heart even if he is a bit reckless, but Lute doesn't have the experience or training to control a monstie like that. None of us future riders are".

"Maybe that is true, but a kinship between monster and rider is strong. So with a little time and trainer those two are going to make a great team".

"I guess only time will tell" I stated.

"Yeah I guess it will and speaking of time you better get ready for bed. You have a big day tomorrow and you'll need your energy."

"Right goodnight mom".

* * *

A little while later I was dressed in my pajamas a short sleeve blue shirt and black shorts. I was just lying on my bed watching the ceiling trying to fall asleep. But my mind was too active wondering about tomorrow wondering what monstie I'll end up getting at the ceremony tomorrow. What ever I end up getting I hope it's as cool as Lute' s Rathalos.

Just when I felt myself drift off to sleep I heard my mom coming up the stair to my room.

She knocked on the door the asked. "Rex are you still up?"

"Yeah mom. Just having a little trouble sleeping due to the excitement and anticipation of tomorrow." I said slightly tired.

"Well I just wanted to wish you goodnight and I have surprise for you in the morning."

"Really what is it?" I asked.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, but I will tell you this" She said teasingly. "It originally belonged to your father and he wanted you to have it when you become a rider".

That got my attention and I really wanted to know what it was. Then I thought knowing my mom it was best just to wait until tomorrow morning.

"Alright mom looking forward to it. See you in the morning" I said

"Goodnight sweetie".

So my mind raced at the possibilities of tomorrow once again raced through my head. Then slowly I drifted off to sleep...

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think about the two OC's Rex and Akane, just to let you know they won't get together until much later in the story**

 **Also as a heads up there is no set update schedule, so update times will vary. But my hope is to get an update every one or two weeks**

 **Next time: New Life- Rex and his friends get their new Monsties along with some surprising news from Lilia.**


	3. Adoption

**A/N: Sorry to say that I'm not much of a writer and I don't have the time to continue this story**

 **If** **you like this story's main concept and wish to continue it in my place please send me a PM**

 **I'll even tell you some of the ideas I had in mind for future chapters, including the Monsties the OCs were going to use**


End file.
